Gou Fukami
Excitement, my style, to the limit of my will! "Iron Will," GekiViolet! is , the fourth member of the Gekirangers and a user. Biography Gekiranger He is Retsu Fukami's older brother, and very protective of his well-being since their parents died and they spent their childhood at a church. It was there that Gou forced Retsu to promise never to take on the Beast-Fist before leaving to face Rio and never be seen again. It was originally believed that Gou had been killed by Rio, the two original students under Sha-Fu as well as best friends. But in truth, Gou used an imperfect form of the forbidden Gekiwaza in an attempt to defeat Rio as the Fist Sages had done to seal the Fist Demons long ago. But it failed and Gou had been wandering for fifteen years in his resulting werewolf form that he could not control, nor does he have any recollection of what he was doing during that time. GekiViolet GekiBeasts *GekiWolf *GekiTiger (Borrowed from (GekiRed) *GekiJaguar (Borrowed from (GekiBlue) Arsenal *Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger Gekiwaza ;Wolf-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza used by Gou are his personal Muay Thai techniques, titled his "Fukami-style" and are powered by his Violet Fierce Ki. * : GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead. ** : GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. * : GekiViolet leaps into the air and kicks the opponent upside their head. * : GekiViolet summons a Muay Thai arena using the GongChanger which he uses to limit their movements while he jumps around attacking them from off the ropes. * : GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and either punches or shoots a blast of Violet Fierce Ki with power matching that of the GekiBazooka. * : GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and uppercuts his opponent. * : GekiViolet channels fierce Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and uppercuts, creating a wheel of Violet Fierce Ki that smashes into the opponent. * : GekiWolf jumps at the enemy in a spinning attack, slashing with its bladed tail. ;Modified Gekiwaza * : GekiViolet uses this to summon GekiWolf. He has modified it to summon duplicates of GekiTiger and GekiJaguar. This technique is rather different from the other Gekiranger who use it to summon all three of each of their personal Gekibeasts. ;Shared Gekiwaza * : Super GekiBlue and GekiViolet's attack. * : A Gekiwaza which five Gekirangers rush to an opponent while making GekiYellow into a head and spouting each Ki. * : A forbidden Gekiwaza that transforms a user of the Fierce Beast-Fist into an anthropomorphic animal form relating to his/her fighting style, becoming much stronger. This Gekiwaza was used long ago by the Fist Sages to defeat the Fist Demons, assuming their current forms as a result. Bae and Gou also used this move in their respective battles prior to the series. However, due to an imperfect aspect while performing the Gekiwaza, the two each ended up in a flawed form, though only Gou has been able to regain his original human form. ;Rhinoceros-Fist Gekiwaza * : The most powerful Gekiwaza, mastered by Brusa Ee, it's very power defies the laws of nature. Through Michelle Peng, Gou mastered the Gekiwaza with intent to use on Rio in vain. Roll call After transforming into Geki Violet, Gou says . See also *Robert James - Power Rangers counterpart in Jungle Fury. *Luen Martin - Twin brother of Theo Martin, the blue ranger in Jungle Fury. Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Anti Hero